This invention relates to the field of medicine and more particularly to a surgical cooling device. The present invention is useful for cooling organs attendant to surgery. For example, in partial nephrectomies, the kidney is often cooled prior to performing the surgery. This specification describes a novel surgical cooling device useful in surgeries where organ cooling is desired. It may be applied in any setting by any approach (open, laparoscopic, robotic and/or any minimally invasive approach) on any organ where surface hypothermia is desired.